


Beyond Saving

by JCesar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Ending - Kingdom Hearts III, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCesar/pseuds/JCesar
Summary: We all know what happened at the Graveyard once Roxas was revived. What would happen if... Xion was properly norted instead of being revived as a puppet just to complete the x-blade?"Hello, Roxas. I'm afraid you're all too late."





	Beyond Saving

It was an really stressful day. After arrving at the Graveyard, all kinds of madness erupted. A Demon Tornado took out all of the guardians, and Xehanort would've won had it not been for Sora using the Power of Waking to save everyone from their certain death. Right now, Sora was busy fighting Saix and an unknown hooded Org. member alongside Kairi and Lea.

After a series of struggles, the hooded member skids back to alongside Saix, before Xemnas appeared in front of them.

"Xemnas!" Sora shouted, looking at the former No. I of the Organization

"It would seem that you three held them off all on your own. What a shame that i have to ruin this..." Xemnas chuckled evily before he snapped his fingers.

Around Sora, Kairi and Lea, their surroundings suddenly went dark. Kairi and Lea were confused while Sora restanced himself. He'd seen this before.

_Fifteen year-old Sora and sixteen year-old Riku holding off a massive barrage of Xemnas' Ethereal Blades in their final battle with him._

"Axel, Kairi! Hold off as many as you can!" Sora shouted, just as many amounts of the Ethereal Blades appeared, surrounding them. The two looked at the brunette for a second, but obliged. Xemnas launched them.

What proceeded next was madness. Sora avoided nearly every blade that was launched at him while backing up Kairi and Lea. Kairi and Lea on the other hand weren't doing bad, but had taken quite a beating. After more seconds, Xemnas' attack ended. The three collapsed to the ground, very exhausted. Xemnas just stared at them.

"W-What are you gonna do now? Keep staring at us three struggling to get up after your little special attack or actually eliminate the only traitor here?" Lea said, being truthful as hell, as Sora and Kairi struggled to get up, but with each others' forces they did. Xemnas huffed.

"Perhaps you are right." Xemnas materialised a single Ethereal Blade on his right palm, ready to strike down Lea. When he lunged his Ethereal Blade ready to kill him, it suddenly stopped. A gloved hand held it.

"You!" Xemnas hissed at him, before the figure summoned two familiar Keyblades and drove away the blade, kicking Xemnas in his chest, sliding him away.

"Hands off my friend." Lea, Sora and Kairi widened their eyes at the figure's voice, now standing in front of Lea. The figure took out it's hood and it revealed none other than...

"Roxas!" Lea exclaimed in joy. Sora and Kairi widely smiled.

"This is impossible. Where did you get a vessel?" Xemnas demanded from the former Nobody.

"Same as you."

"Same how?"

"Most of the Organization's members traveled here from the past as hearts. And you had replicas ready and waiting. **One for each of them.**"

"Clever boy. But haven't you realized it, haven't you all?" The hooded member steps just in front of Xemnas, then she chuckled. Roxas and Lea widened their eyes. It couldn't be... Then the person took off their hood.

"No way... Xion..." Roxas was in disbelief. She looked vastly different. Lea stayed quiet in disbelief, while Sora and Kairi gasped.

Xion had now Xehanort's silver hair and eye colour, instead of her natural jet-black hair and deep blue eyes. She was sporting a wicked grin, as dark wisps came out of her.

"Hello, Roxas. I'm afraid you're all too late."

"Xion... Why? Why are you one of them?" Xemnas quickly teletransported himself to watch the scene from above as Roxas questioned her.

"Simple. You all forgot about me when I was destroyed by your hands, Roxas. And you even managed to forget me." Xion reminded Roxas when he was in the digital Twilight Town, because Naminé wiped all of his memories clean.

"Xion, we couldn't do anything about forget-" "STOP IT! IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU ALL LEFT ME ALONE TO ROT INSIDE SORA'S HEART FOR A YEAR, ESPECIALLY YOU TWO, ROXAS, AXEL!" Xion yelled at Roxas and Lea, the two in utter disbelief at what Xehanort did to Xion to make her like this.

"Xion..." Sora muttered her name in disbelief. Roxas briefly closed his eyes.

"Let's fight alone. Somewhere else." Roxas said to Xion.

"Roxas, but-"

"Axel, chill. I'll bring Xion back. I promise."

"Don't make promises you have to keep..." Xemnas appeared in front of Xion. "...Or did you forget the last time you fought with her?"

Roxas winced. Of course it is Xemnas to bring back those painful memories. Of when he killed her, which made everyone who met her forget the memories about her, except him until Naminé rewrote his memories.

"I'll be taking my leave for now." Xemnas left in a dark corridor. Shortly after, Sora casted a Curaga on him, Kairi and Lea. Roxas just stared at Xion, before he ran away to somewhere else to fight her. Xion did the same and followed him.

"Well, I guess we should probably finish off Saix, while Roxas takes care of Xion..."

* * *

**Somewhere else**

* * *

Roxas landed in a deserted area of the maze. He looked around and saw Xion. He then resummoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, while Xion summoned her Kingdom Key, but it was different. It was now covered with total darkness.

_'Xion... The real you is probably suffering inside... I'll save you...'_

Xion lunged at him, but Roxas easily blocked , she went backwards, but left her guard wide open, and Roxas slashed at her with an X of his two Keyblades. Then she suddenly dissapeared. Roxas blinked for a moment when he winced in pain from behind, as Xion slashed heavily at him. Then, she kicked him in the back, making him roll for a few metres before regaining his composure. She laughed maniacally while Roxas weakly standed up, panting.

"...Can't you see it Roxas? THIS is our fates! THIS is our destiny! You CAN'T change it anymore!"

_'Ugh. I think Xion is beyond saving now from Xehanort's influence... I have no choice.'_

Roxas lunged at her again, he was forced to do it again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and the others managed to defeat Saix, afterwards he made a goodbye for now with Lea.

"Now uh... What do we do now?" Kairi asked. "Especially since I think Roxas is still fighting Xion..." The ground suddenly shook as an explosion was heard.

"I have to catch Xehanort. I'll be back when this is all over." Sora proclaimed and started to walk away until Kairi grabbed his right wrist.

"Sora... Please, be safe..." Sora looked at her and gently touched his index and middle finger on her forehead.

"Don't worry. I will."

* * *

Back to Roxas, he was being sent back flying by an explosion from Xion as she released the darkness in her heart, as she was covered with darkness right now.

Roxas groaned as he sat up, resummoning his Keyblades again. Out of nowhere, Xion suddenly appeared in front of him and slashed directly at his face, hitting the top his left cheek to a little after his left eyebrow. Roxas winced in pain and slashed Xion at her chest, sending her away. The former Nobody summoned away Oathkeeper and put a hand on where she hit, and felt that blood was pouring out of it. It was a deep cut. He then put his hand on his cut.

"X-Xion... How could you do this..." Roxas whimpered to her. She just laughed maniacally.

"Oh, Roxas. You don't understand the PAIN I went when you destroyed me." Just as when she was gonna strike him again, she felt two people approaching. It was Kairi and Lea.

"Roxas!" Lea exclaimed his name, as Kairi went over to analyse his injury. Roxas hesitated at first, but he let go of his blood-covered hand. Kairi and Lea gasped at the cut. The redhead quickly casted a Cure spell while the pyro watched. It stopped bleeding but the cut didn't heal completely. Roxas had a battle scar now. At least he didn't lose the sight of his left eye.

"Xion... Why?" Lea demanded from her, which she just grinned wickedly.

Roxas stepped just ahead of Kairi and Lea.

"Let's do it." He resummons Oblivion. "Together."

Kairi and Lea nodded and summoned their keyblades, stancing themselves.

Xion went ahead and lunged at Roxas, but the blond easily blocked it. The blond then forced his way through and slashed at Xion, with help from Kairi and Lea. Kairi then casted a Fire spell straight to Xion, who did not manage to avoid it, getting hit straight in her stomach and she was sent back flying.

"T-This is all you can do?" Xion mocked the three of them.

Roxas, Kairi and Lea began to viciously slash Xion at all angles, until the blond used a Sonic Blade, to end Xion. She was hit straight in her chest, as Roxas kept his eyes closed.

Xion skiddled for a bit, until Roxas slashed her with an X. Then, the blond ran back to the redhead and pyro. The four of them panted, until Xion grinned.

"What you all keep doing will not help. Master Xehanort will win this war either way. All are you doing is delaying it. He will still win-" Xion faded away to become a part of the x-blade while still speaking.

Xion was gone now. She was defeated. Now all they had to do is wait for Sora.

* * *

A little while later, Mickey, Riku and Sora tried their best, but Xehanort managed to summon Kingdom Hearts and the x-blade. (lets just say that Demyx and Vexen were easily dealt by them lol)

* * *

"Huh?" Kairi pondered, looking at the sky. Dark flames were acting as rain.

"Xehanort probably did something bad." Roxas pointed out.

"Should we regroup?" Lea asked Roxas. The blond sighed.

"Yeah, but..."

"Roxas, stop it. If you explain what happened, they would get it." Kairi lightly scolded at Roxas.

"Alright, fine." Afterwards, they ran off, using Kairi's connection to Sora to guide to where he was.

* * *

Sometime after, the three of them arrived at the same cliff where Sora, Mickey and Riku was.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed and ran towards her. Riku and Mickey gasped at Roxas' scar.

"Roxas... How did you get that scar?" Riku asked straight to the blond. Roxas sighed and told the whole story.

"...And that's how I got my scar."

By then, Terra, Aqua and Ven arrived and looked at Kingdom Hearts. Terra simply uttered Xehanort's name.

"He did. He opened Kingdom Hearts..." Aqua uttered in massive disbelief. Donald and Goofy arrived shortly after, while Ven looked at Roxas. Despite from the obvious different clothing and the scar, they looked nearly the same. Of course, Roxas told to them how he got the scar. Eventually, Sora, Donald and Goofy left to defeat the crazy Keyblade Master once and for all.

After a short while, Sora defeated Xehanort, even with the latter having the x-blade at his side. Obviously, Sora with the help of everyone else sealed Kingdom Hearts once and for all.

"Well, I'd say it's finally over." Mickey annouced to everyone.

"It is." Sora replied back.

"But, what about..." Kairi tried to say about Naminé, but Riku raised a hand, stopping her. "Don't worry about that. We'll have a vessel for Naminé."

A week after the war, like par usual, Lea and Roxas sat up in the clock tower. Suddenly, two sticks of sea salt ice cream were given by an recompleted Isa, who sat alongside Lea. Then, Hayner, Pence and Olette showed up on the clock tower, sea salt ice creams in their hands, sitting alongside Roxas.

Soon afterwards, an Gummi ship came. It was the Highwind, ready to pick them up for the little party at Destiny Islands...

* * *

While in the party, Roxas sat in the sand, hugging his knees and stared out to the ocean. Naminé, now her own person again, frowned at him and sat alongside him.

"What do you want..."

"Thinking about Xion?" Naminé asked him, who hung his head down.

"...yes. What Xehanort did to her... She was a monster..." Roxas ran a hand through his scar. "I think she was beyond saving..."

Then, coincidentally, everyone looked at the Paopu tree, where Sora and Kairi were standing at. Kairi had already wrapped her arms around Sora's shoulders while Sora wrapped his arms around her back. And then, they slowly became close to eachother...

Then their lips met. They were in a fullblown kiss for a minute until they ran out of breath. When they looked at everyone else, pretty much everyone was happy for them. But they blushed when they saw that Riku was smirking.

* * *

At the Graveyard, on the dying dust, two figures in the Organization's black coats stood there. One pulled out the newly carved No Name, Xehanort's Keyblade.

"Finally, back where it belongs." Then, four dark corridors apeared in the four corridors.

"Did you summon... us?" One of the people asked the first figure. This was the leader of the Foretellers, Ira.

"Yep."

"Is that you, Luxu? You look... different."

"Haven't heard that name in a **loong** while." The figure said, revealing none other than Xigbar!

"These days they call me Xigbar, but hey, whatever suites you."

"Who's the girl...?" Another one of the foretellers, Invi asked.

"This kiddo right here," Xigbar touched her shoulder. "Is one of our new recruits." She then took off their hood...

It was Xion, back on her jet-black hair but her eyes still golden yellow.

* * *

Reconnect.  
KINGDOM HEARTS.


End file.
